First Love
by madexinxheaven
Summary: Rebecca turns to Jill for help from the past. Rating may go up in later chapters. Warning femslash!
1. Prolouge

Notes: Eh... first story. Please R/R thanks. Pleas let me know if I should continue.

Prologue  
  
After the defeat of Umbrella Corp - Barry was happily back with his family, still serving as a S.T.A.R.S. member. Carlos became part of S.T.A.R.S. after proving that he was one of the good guys by helping defeat Umbrella. Rebecca continued being Medical for the S.T.A.R.S. Team. Ark, also became part of the S.T.A.R.S. by showing he could do a lot with computers. Leon proved to be a great cop and also became part of the S.T.A.R.S. team. Claire became part of S.T.A.R.S. after a very long argument with her ever-worrying brother Chris, who is now 2nd in charge of the teams. David became the leader of the S.T.A.R.S. and Jill resumed her job as machine expert and became communications.

It was a warm Monday morning when Rebecca woke up from her deep sleep. She had the best dream ever but knew no one would approve of it. She didn't understand. Rebecca was never attracted to girls until she spent time with Jill. Maybe it was because she knew she could talk to Jill. Jill was always there for her when she needed someone.

A knock at the door broke Rebecca's thinking. Wrapping her robe around herself, Rebecca went down stairs to answer the door. She opened it to see the grinning face of Jill Valentine who wore her S.T.A.R.S uniform and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Hiya Becky!" Said Jill. Rebecca said nothing "Yo! Becky! Snap out of it!" Jill laughed snapping her fingers in front of Rebecca who suddenly realized she was staring.

"Oh! Eh... Um... Hey Jill." Said Rebecca looking down blushing a little.

"I just came to see if you needed a lift to work this morning. I lost your number. I would lose my head if it weren't screwed on. Anyway, it would mean you don't have to leave as early." Smiled Jill.

"Sure Jill. That'd be great thanks." Smiled Rebecca looking up at her. "Well it's a little early to leave yet and I'm not yet dressed. Do you want to come in an wait?" Asked Rebecca.

"Sure." Replied Jill as she brushed by Rebecca. Rebecca's heart skipped a beat as she felt Jill brush by her. Should I tell her how I feel? Thought Rebecca. Taking a deep breath she closed the door and followed Jill in.

"You want a coffee?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure. I'll make it. You go get ready." Said Jill eyeing Rebecca. Rebecca nodded and dashed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work. When she came back down Jill was sitting sipping on her coffee, Rebecca smiled at her as she sat down taking her coffee from the table.

They sat in silence for a while until Jill spoke.

"You ok? You seem quiet this morning."

"Eh... I'm fine. Just fine." Said Rebecca looking down at her cup of coffee not daring to look Jill at Jill.

"Hmmm... ok I guess. Well if you wanna talk, I'm here yeah?"

"Yeah" said Rebecca looking up.

"Great. We'd better finish up our coffee and leave huh?"

"Yeah. Don't want to be late." Rebecca smiled finishing off her coffee. Soon they were both out of the house and In Jill's car.

"Shit!" cursed Jill as she dropped her car keys onto the floor below her feet. She leaned down to pick them up only to bang her head of the steering wheel on the way back up. "Goddamn it!"

"You ok?" Rebecca giggled

"Yeah Becky, I'm fine." Smiled Jill. "Lets just go"

Note: This chapter is short because it's just the prologue. Please review and let me know if I should continue. You can also catch me on AIM at LMcIntyrC. Longer chapters soon!


	2. Feelings Are Out

So much love for all the reviews! At long bloody last chapter two is online, haha I forgot my login password and my email is no longer in use. Anyways, please R/R or feel free to IM your comments MSN AIM (m1dnightpleasure)

Driving to the Police Station both girls would steal glances at each other when one wasn't looking. The silence was getting on Jill's nerves and so she decided to break it.

"So partner, how many bad guys do you think we'll bang up today?" Asked Jill with a grin on her face.

"None I hope." Replied Rebecca looking down at her hands, which were resting on her lap.

"You sure you're okay Becky? You don't seem yourself this morning." Said Jill with a caring tone.

Rebecca sighed.

"I've just been thinking a lot recently, I'm not sure I can cope with this job anymore. I love being medic, being able to save people and all but all the shooting and fighting… It's just not for me." Said Rebecca softly. "I'm thinking of finding something new to do. Maybe I could find a job in a hospital… Help save life's"

"Whoa, hold up Becky, you can't be serious, things just wouldn't be the same without you on the team, and that'll mean I have to get a new partner. I don't want a new partner, we're good as a team."

"Yeah we do make a good team" Rebecca said with a smile "But this is something I have to do Jill. I fear that one day I will just freeze up at the wrong time and an innocent person will be hurt or... You… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

"Becca…"

"I'm sorry Jill but I just can't do this anymore." Rebecca looked back up at Jill this time with tears in her eyes. Jill pulled over into an empty parking space in the Station.

"Hey, it's okay Becca" she said pulling the younger girl into a warm hug. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Ever since Umbrella… I don't want to go back to that again…" sobbed Rebecca

"Umbrella is gone. They're not coming back, we made sure of it remember?" Jill wiped a few stray tears from Rebecca's eyes.

"I know, but that doesn't help the painful memory's they left us with, the nightmares..."

"Nightmares? Becky, why didn't you mention it before? You know you can talk to me about anything, I'll support you in any way I can."

"I run to you all the time Jill, it's not fair to you, having to deal with all my problems."

"That's what the best of friends are for. I hate you see you upset Becky, I don't mind you sharing your problems with me if it will make you feel better" Jill took a glance at her watch. "We'd better make our way inside but we'll talk more about these nightmares your having on our break. It's obviously doing you no good keeping it to yourself."

Jill looked Rebecca in the eyes and her hand entwined with Rebecca's.

"Just remember one thing Becky. I'm always going to be here for you."

Rebecca was lost in thought at Jill's actions. She glanced at their entwined hands. Could Jill really feel the same or was she reading too deep into this. She looked back at Jill and thought. What the hell and pressed her lips against the older woman's.

Jill never pulled away; in fact, she pulled Rebecca closer, deepening their kiss. Rebecca however decided to take things a step further, she pressed her body against her partners and lowered Jill's seat backwards so she was able to get on top. Jill's hands travelled from Rebecca's waist under her S.T.A.R.S shirt and up to her breasts, she was satisfied to hear Rebecca moan with pleasure. Just as Rebecca was about to return the favour there was a knock at the car window. Both girls jumped up to find…


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Previously In Last Chapter** - _Jill never pulled away; in fact, she pulled Rebecca closer, deepening their kiss. Rebecca however decided to take things a step further, she pressed her body against her partners and lowered Jill's seat backwards so she was able to get on top. Jill's hands travelled from Rebecca's waist under her S.T.A.R.S shirt and up to her breasts, she was satisfied to hear Rebecca moan with pleasure. Just as Rebecca was about to return the favour there was a knock at the car window. Both girls jumped up to find…_

Claire Redfield, the one person with a mouth bigger than the planet had just busted them.

"What were you two doing I wonder…" smirked the younger Redfield as Jill stepped out of the car with a rather embarrassed looking Rebecca. Claire knew Jill's sexuality and the soft spot she had towards the young medic.

"Wouldn't you like to know" replied Jill returning the smirk. Rebecca however was still rather embarrassed unlike Jill who was rather relaxed about being caught. Jill turned to the blushing Rebecca. "I think we'd better go and sign in."

"Uh… Yeah, I guess so…"

"Great! I'll join you guys, I've just arrived myself" Smiled Claire putting one arm around Rebecca's neck and the other around Jill's. "Lets go!" screeched the ever-bubbly Redfield.

"Must you be so hyper?" moaned Jill as they walked towards the entrance.

It was a very slow and quiet day in the office; Jill kept stealing glances at Rebecca who hadn't cheered up any since this morning. She reckoned it has something to do with what they spoke about on the way to the station. Jill figured they needed to talk about the whole car incident as well, they hadn't said a word to each other since they got busted. This started to make Jill wonder if she had done something wrong, did she move too fast? Rebecca seemed to enjoy it, or was it just out on? Either way, they had to talk. Jill decided since the office was quiet she should take this time to talk with Rebecca, getting up she got herself a coffee plus one for Rebecca and made her way over to the medic who was busy typing away on her computer.

"I thought you might like a coffee?"

"Thanks" said the young medic as she gently took the mug from Jill's hands. Jill pulled a chair over and sat it beside Rebecca's desk. Rebecca glanced at her with slight confusion. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Nah, I've only got one report left to type up and that's me finished for the day. It won't take that long to do."

"Oh" said Rebecca looking down and playing with her hands. "Wish I could say the same, looks like I'll be here all night writing these reports." She said pointing to a small pile of papers with a sad expression. Compared to all the others, Rebecca was rather slow at writing reports and because she had to also write up on injuries since she's medic, she had hell of a lot more to do.

"Surely they don't expect you to finish all that today. There is only an hour left in the shift."

"Well actually, it was supposed to be finished last Friday, I didn't make the deadline so they extended it to today and they won't extend it again. I'll have to stay until I finish it. The longer you sit there talking to me the later I'm going to be here so please just let me get on with my work" With that Rebecca went back to typing. Jill sat for a moment shocked and hurt at Rebecca's words.

"Fine, I'll leave you to get on with it shall I!" Replied Jill with attitude and walked away. Rebecca closed her eyes tight and sighed. She was starting to push away the one person she cared for more than anything. She stole a glance at Jill who was furiously typing away at her last report. She was thinking of going to apologize but decided she had said enough and was probably best to keep her mouth shut and so she continued with her work.

The hour passed very quickly in Rebecca's eyes and everyone was starting to leave after saying their goodbyes to each other.

"Don't stay up too late Becky!" said Claire giving her a quick hug before leaving and yelling "SEE YA JILL! And don't you two be getting up to anything when your supposed to be working!" She winked at the two girls.

"No need to worry Claire, I'm just leaving anyway, I'll get you out." Mumbled Jill as she grabbed her stuff and made an exit with Claire. Rebecca looked around at the empty office. She truly was alone now, and she only had herself to blame.

"Miss Chambers, that pile is still the same size as it was on Friday!" The voice belonged to the chief. "Captain David said you would have those finished for me TODAY. It is now TONIGHT and there has still been no progress what so ever! If you don't have those done in the next HOUR you will be finding yourself a new job tomorrow!" With that he stormed out of the S.T.A.R.S Office leaving Rebecca alone once again. The anger of the chief was enough to set her off, with her head in her hands she cried.

After what felt with hours she felt warm arms wrap around her. She didn't have to look up to know who it was; she knew the touch right away. Lifting her head from her hands she turned and cried into the chest of Jill Valentine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you earlier" cried the young medic.

"It's okay Becca, lets get you home eh?"

"I.. I can't, I only have less than an hour to do these reports…"

"No, I eh, heard everything the chief said to you, I caught him outside the office and managed to get him to cut you some slack. I told him you'd have it all done by Wednesday. I'll give you a hand to make sure you meet the deadline."

"Re... Relay?" asked a teary eyed Rebecca looking up.

"Yeah" Jill said with a slight smile. "Come on, lets get you home."

With that Jill helped Rebecca up to her feet and grabbed the papers with her other hand. Jill kept an arm wrapped around Rebecca's waist while Rebecca leaned on Jill for support. They got into Jill's car and Rebecca asked the one question that had been on her mind…

"Why did you come back?"

"You really think you can get rid of me that easy?" Smirked Jill as they drove off.

By the time Jill reached Rebecca's house the young girl was asleep. Her face was rather pale looking except from the red marks where she had been wiping her tears. Jill ran a hand through Rebecca's hair.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head"

Rebecca moaned and looked at Jill.

"I'm home already?" She asked with a yawn.

"Yeah" Jill chuckled. "I'll come by tomorrow and give you a hand with those reports. You get some sleep okay."

Rebecca sighed and looked down at her hands.

"What is it?" Asked Jill

"I don't want to be alone. Stay with me?" Asked Rebecca looking back at Jill.

"If that's what you want." Said Jill running her hand threw the medics hair once again.

"Yes, it is."

"Okay then" With that Jill turned off the car engine and made her way into Rebecca's.

Not sure I liked this chapter, needs more work I think… Anyways, I'll let you guys decide. Please review and let me know what you think or catch me on AIM (m1dnightpleasure) MSN (madeXinXheaven 


	4. Nighmares

It wasn't long before the two girls fell asleep in each others arm on the sofa after making out a little. Jill felt she had only been asleep for a few minuets when she woke to wild clutching on her arm. Jill quickly opened her eyes to see Rebecca sitting up gripping onto her. Rebecca blinked a few times before looking at Jill.

"You… You're here, your okay!" She sobbed touching Jill's face "The nightmare, must have been the nightmare... Seemed so real…" Rebecca was in tears for the second time that night.

Jill drew Rebecca close to her "Tell me what happened?"

"We were back at Umbrella's labs, we managed to break in, get the evidence with out any problems, just the odd Bio-Weapon but we were well equipped with weapons and ammo so it wasn't much of a problem. We got on the chopper ready to go back home, you were the last to get on, behind me... But you didn't… You couldn't… Out of nowhere a hunter jumped at you… There was no way you could have survived… It took your head clean off, it was so…." By this point Rebecca was inconsolable.

"Rebecca…"

"I could not do anything, I saw you die, right in front of me"

"Don't cry Becky, I'm here I'm with you right now, Umbrella is gone and they won't be coming back, I promise."

But Rebecca cried and cried, Jill could do nothing else but put her arms around the young girl and gently rock her "I'm here Becky, I'm alive"

"I don't want to lose you…"

"You will never lose you, even if I do die, I'll still love you, I'll still be with you everyday."

Jill placed a soft kiss just above her eyebrow and layback still with the girl in her arms, she comforted the girl until Rebecca was drowsy and fell asleep.

"Goodnight sweetheart" whispered Jill to her sleeping form. Jill gave her another kiss and closed her eyes listening to Rebecca sleeping; her breathing was slow and regular, which lulled Jill into a deep happy sleep.

Jill was always an early riser, not this morning though, Rebecca was the first of the two to wake up. She decided it would be best to let Jill sleep a little longer since she had her up most of the night. Placing a soft kiss on her lover's lips, Rebecca detangled herself from Jill and put on the coffee machine. While she waited she cleaned up the sitting room a little. When the coffee was ready she made one for herself and one for Jill, taking them back through Rebecca sat the mugs down and leaned over Jill placing a soft warm hand on her forehead.

"Time to wake up beautiful" And placed a kiss on her lips.

Jill pulled Rebecca down on top of her, Rebecca let out a small surprised yelp ands looked at her lover who was grinning.

"Your wide awake!"

"I liked watching you bustle around and trying to be quiet." Laughed Jill. Rebecca wriggled out of her lovers embrace, and reached over for the coffee mugs.

"Coffee?" She smiled. Jill took the mug in one hand and ran her other hand through Rebecca's hair.

"Thanks" she said smiling at how innocent Rebecca looked. She looked younger than her actual age to most people, and then there was the age difference between herself and Rebecca, 6 years of a difference. Jill didn't have a problem with this though, Rebecca however couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps Jill will leave her for someone closer to her own age, someone more experienced.

"So what do you want to do today?" Asked Rebecca breaking the silence.

"Well, you my dear can decide where you want to go for dinner. My treat." Smiled Jill placing her coffee mug on the table and wrapping her arms around Rebecca. Rebecca put her own mug down and wrapped her arms around Jill's neck.

"Hmmm, sounds good, there is a nice Italian restaurant I've always wanted to go to, but you don't need to pay it yourself."

"Then we'll go, and yes I'M paying, this is my treat, what do you want to do until then?" Asked Jill.

"Hmmm" Rebecca smirked before placing her lips on Jill's. She was shocked at first but soon settled into Rebecca's kiss. She was even more shocked when she felt Rebecca's tongue prodding her lips, Jill didn't hesitate and let her in. They spent a while exploring each other's mouths.

Jill's hands travelled from Rebecca's hips and up her shirt, she stopped just under Rebecca's breasts. Rebecca moaned and pressed herself against her, Jill smiled into Rebecca's mouth, she knew by Rebecca's reaction she wanted more. However, Jill wasn't going to give into her so she decided to make her wait a little longer, and pulled away with a rather large grin on her face.

Okay, so the start of the chapter was a little sappy lol I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, especially those who keep returning for the updates and of course Billy Rose, you reviewed way back in 2004 and your still here even though I didn't start updating again until 2006! Many thanks! Please review and let me know what you think or catch me on AIM (vampirelovescore) MSN (madeXinXheaven ICQ (470699621)


	5. Date Cut Short

**Previously In Last Chapter** - _Jill's hands travelled from Rebecca's hips and up her shirt, she stopped just under Rebecca's breasts. Rebecca moaned and pressed herself against her, Jill smiled into Rebecca's mouth, she knew by Rebecca's reaction she wanted more. However, Jill wasn't going to give into her so she decided to make her wait a little longer, and pulled away with a rather large grin on her face._

"You're such a tease!" Rebecca moaned closing her eyes and trying to steady her breathing.

"Who said I was teasing?" Grinned Jill.

Rebecca opened her eyes and glanced at her smug girlfriend. If Jill wanted to tease, why not play along… She pushed Jill gently back so she was lying down and ran her hands down from Jill's shoulders over her breasts to the bottom of her shirt. Slowly she pulled the shirt up until it reached just above her breasts, which she massaged for a while before running her hands back down to Jill's hips, she didn't stop there though, she continued making her way down sliding her fingers under the elastic of Jill's underwear. Rebecca wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing but Jill still had a very smug look on her face, which gave Rebecca the motivation to continue with her plan.

Rebecca's fingers eventually connected with Jill's outer lips, which she rubbed gently before she gently slid her finger back and forth increasing and decreasing the pressure on Jill's clit Jill was beginning to lose herself in Rebecca's skilful caresses thrusting her hips against Rebecca's hand wanting more but all of a sudden she felt nothing but the elastic of her underwear snapping back into place as Rebecca removed her wet fingers away from her.

Jill's face no longer showed signs of smugness but a rather 'I can't believe you done that' look, Rebecca just threw her a mischievous smile and detangled herself from her making her way upstairs to get ready.

Jill closed her eyes and chuckled lightly knowing the younger girl got the better of her. She lay there a few moment making her way upstairs to also get ready.

Rebecca sat impatiently tapping her nails on the coffee table in front of her looking at the clock. It was 8:30 pm and Jill was an hour late, she had gone home to get changed for dinner and agreed to be back for 7:30pm. Rebecca sighed as she looked at the clock, although the hands were moving, to Rebecca it didn't seem like it. She started to worry that perhaps she had gone too far too soon earlier and scared Jill off…

Her thoughts and worries were soon ceased as she felt warm lips on her neck from behind.

"Your late" she said leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Yeah sorry I had something needed to pick up, took longer than I expected" Replied Jill who was leaning over the back of the couch, now lightly sucking on Rebecca's neck, who let out a sigh.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, you promised me dinner." Said Rebecca with a smile "We should get going"

Jill nodded and made her way round to stand in front of the couch, reaching out her hand for Rebecca. She smiled and took it letting Jill guide her to her feet and together they both left, hand in hand for their first date.

The date was going very well for both of them; Rebecca was shocked at how beautiful the restaurant looked. They were shown to their seats, which was next to a large window over looking the sea and a candle was burning brightly in the centre of the table they were seated at.

"This is all so great Jill! Thanks for bringing me here" smiled Rebecca taking Jill's hand from across the table.

"I'm glad you like it, you decided what your gonna order yet?" replied Jill glancing down at her own menu.

"It all looks so good! I think I'm going to have the Spaghetti Carbonara. What about you?"

"I'm having the Spaghetti Primavera" smiled Jill just as the waitress arrived. Both girls gave her their orders after she introduced herself and she left to go get them some food.

Once they had finished their meals they decided to go to the cinema and se a movie, however there plans were interrupted as Jill's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Asked Jill.

Rebecca watched Jill's expression as it changed from happiness to confusion and then to sadness.

"I'm on my way!" said Jill to the person on the other end of the phone before hanging up. She turned to Rebecca with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rebecca taking Jill into her arms.

"My dad's in hospital…"

Please review and let me know what you think or catch me on AIM (vampirelovescore) MSN (madeXinXheaven ICQ (470699621) Hmmm, I think it's obvious I've never written sex scenes before so go easy eh? Lol poor Jill… I wonder what's wrong with daddy eh? You'll just have to wait and see!

Also, I had to delete some homophobic reviews, any reviews of such will be deleted so don't bother doing it. Don't like it then don't read it! And to answer that review, I'd rather burn in hell for being a dike than living a lie to please people like you. You don't know me so don't judge me! I just received another abusive review from the same person after deleting two before uploading this chapter, so I've now disabled anonymous reviews. A message for this person: GROW UP and GET A LIFE OFFLINE! One word for you and your comments: D.I.L.L.I.G.A.F. Wonder if you smart-ass can work out what those letters stand for… I doubt it…


	6. Bad News & Family Time

**Previously In Last Chapter** - _Once they had finished their meals they decided to go to the cinema and se a movie, however there plans were interrupted as Jill's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Jill Asked. Rebecca watched Jill's expression as it changed from happiness to confusion and then to sadness. "I'm on my way!" said Jill to the person on the other end of the phone before hanging up. She turned to Rebecca with tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" Rebecca Asked, taking Jill into her arms. "My dad's in hospital…"_

Jill and Rebecca had reached the hospital within half an hour, the lady at reception told them the doctors were still working on her dad, they would have to wait in the waiting room and a doctor will come and see them.

Jill hadn't said a word since they arrived. She just sat with no expression on her face staring ahead of her, like she was in her own little world. Not only was she worried about her dad, she hated hospitals, whenever someone she loved was in one, she always lost them.

Jill was broken from her trance as Rebecca handed her a coffee and sat on the seat next to her with a long sigh. They had been waiting for a good hour or so. Rebecca put an arm round Jill who rested her head on Rebecca's shoulder and closed her eyes. Rebecca placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before resting her chin there and stroking Jill's hair.

"Miss Valentine?"

Jill quickly jumped up hearing her name being called.

"Yes? My dad is he okay? Can I see him?" she asked question after question.

"Maybe you should sit down" the doctor replied.

"No" Yelled Jill a little louder than she had planed. "I'm sorry, no, it's just I've been sitting here for hours already. I just.. Tell me… Please.."

"Although your dads on the road to recovery there have been some damage to the brain due to the blow to his head, as the skull has been cracked, we will have to insert a metal plate to protect what we can of the brain which may cause problems for him, swelling in the brain being the most serious after the operation. I know this is difficult but unfortunately because of the nature of the injury things may progress quickly."

"Things? What things?"

"Symptoms, is a good variety that could present. Loss of vision, lack of muscle control, mood swings.."

"What can you do to stop it?" Jill interrupted.

"Well, not much, medication can help with some of the symptoms, like headaches for example."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No but it's not all doom and gloom, your dad has a good chance of coming out okay and not having any problems"

"What exactly is a good chance?"

"Nearly 1 out of 3 comes out with no symptoms. I need to get some information from you regarding your dads lifestyle and home environment, the more we know.."

"I'm sorry I just need a few minuets to get my head around this."

"Well your dads going to be unconscious for at least another 6 or 7 hours. Go home, get some sleep and come back tomorrow. You can stay here for as long as you want, that's just my advice."

"Jill…" Rebecca came over when she saw the doctor leave Jill and put her arms around her.

"It's bad.."

"I know. Come on, let's get you home. We'll come back first thing tomorrow morning."

"No, I want to stay here. I should be here when he wakes up.."

"If that's what you want, it's your choice. "

"You should go"

"I can sta.."

"No" Jill interrupted "Please just go home Rebecca, I don't need you right now. Just go"

"But Jill.."

"Rebecca I just want to be alone, why the hell can't you understand that!?" Jill yelled before storming off leaving Rebecca standing alone and hurt.

**3 Hours Later At A Bar**

Rebecca was sitting at the bar downing drink after drink, wondering why Jill had pushed her away like that when all she wanted to do was make her feel better. If roles had been reversed she would have wanted Jill by her side.

**At The Same Time In The Hospital**

Jill was sitting alone on a chair in the waiting room, thoughts running threw her head. She hadn't meant to yell at Rebecca but she just wanted to be alone, the exact same way she was when her mother was ill, sitting waiting for the worst to happen.

**Meanwhile The S.T.A.R.S Raid A House**

While Jill was with the doctor Rebecca had informed Chris about what was going on. The S.T.A.R.S at that point took over Jill's dad's case to search for the group that attacked him. They had a lead on a house a few blocks down from where he lived. Carlos, Claire and Leon covered the back of the house while David, Chris and Barry covered the front.

"Okay guys on three we all go in together, get ready" Ordered David "3!"

**Another 3 Hours Passed At The Bar**

Rebecca ordered another drink as a young blonde woman approached her and sat down on the free stool next to her. Rebecca turned to look at her then looking down at her drink before looking back at the young woman.

**At The Hospital With Jill**

Her dad woke up and she was allowed to see him as the doctor repeated to him everything he had already told Jill. Jill sat on the bed holding her dads hand and looking at him as the doctor spoke.

**With Rebecca Outside The Blondes Apartment**

Pressing Rebecca up against her apartment door the blonde's hands ran down her chest as she kissed Rebecca's neck. Rebecca let the girl continue for a while before she grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. She gave the girl a hard look before walking away.

**The S.T.A.R.S Raid**

The S.T.A.R.S team burst into the house from all ends shouting and screaming at everyone to drop anything they had get down on the floor with their hands behind their backs. A few weapons were kicked away from them, one or two tried to escape only to be knocked out by Leon and Carlos, who pretty much enjoyed that job. The 6 men were all thrown into the S.T.A.R.S police van and taken to the station for questioning.

**Back At The Hospital **

It was getting pretty late, Jill's dad look really tired, even though he just woke up a few hours earlier.

"Rachel is here" Jill told her dad. Rachel is Jill half sister, her dad is currently split from Rachel's mother, that didn't work out too well after he got her pregnant. Only their child keep them tied together, Jill never liked her dads partner anyway and didn't spend much time with her sister either, she was just so used to being an only child. "You want me to stay?" Rachel didn't know the extent of her dads injuries, all she knew is her dad was in hospital.

"No, I think I should tell her on her own." He smiled.

"Okay" Jill smiled back before leaving and telling her sister she could go and see their dad.

Jill watched from the gap in the door with a sad face as her dad broke the news to his younger daughter. Jill watched as her little sister collapsed in her dads arms. At the moment she felt bad for the kid, Rachel was only 16.

"Jill" a voice said, Jill turned to see Rebecca. "You okay? You look pretty beat up." Jill just nodded and collapsed into the arms of her lover tears rolling down her face. For the moment their earlier spat forgotten. "It's okay, just let it out, I'm right here"

"I can't" Replied Jill holding back tears "Not now; they need me to be strong, if I start now I won't be able to stop"

Rebecca wiped away a stray tear from Jill's face.

"Jill" she heard her dad call.

"You wanna come in with me" Asked Jill gesturing towards her dads room.

"No, you should be with your family, I'm going to drop by the station and see if I can get an update on your dads case. I'll drop by later" Smiled Rebecca giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. Rebecca watched as Jill until the door to her dads room closed.

Jill and Rachel stayed the whole night in their dads room, helping him eat his horrible hospital food.

"You know girls, you don't have to stay here with me"

"You kidding? This is the good life!! No work, no errands"

"No School" Rachel added in "hmmm this jello is delicious!"

"Help yourself" Laughed her father "I don't like the stuff"

"Is it because it's green and looks like a big pile of snot??" Her dad looked at Jill with a scrunched up face.

"Hey, don't look at me; you're the one that insisted on teaching her to talk" smiled Jill "Morning' Doc" she said as the doctor entered their room.

"Good morning, you two still here"

"Just keeping him company" Replied Jill.

"Good, just be careful you don't ware him out"

"Don't worry about that, I woke up exhausted"

"Well, some good news, we have scheduled your surgery for tomorrow at noon, how does that sound?"

"I think I was scheduled for a football game but I can work around it I'm sure" joked Dick Valentine

"Alright, you take care an get as much rest as possible" Laughed the doctor.

"I just can't wait to get out of this place, I hate lying around with nothing to do"

"Please, we have loads of things we can do" Laughed Jill

"Yeah we have soap operas to watch" Grinned Rachel.

"I really don't need you girls to stay here you know, I know you have work Jill and Rach, you do have to go back to school"

"Not tonight, Rebecca is filling in and helping the others" replied Jill "In saying that I should at least phone Rebecca and see if they've caught the people that done this to you. I'll be right back"

With that Jill left her dad and younger sister to talk and headed for the hospital phones.


	7. Author Note

Okay, this is the last im gonna say this, I won't accept homophobic reviews and FYI i DO NOT only write homosexual stories I do have another account, also did u happen to read Reoccurring Nightmares nothing homosexual about that! get ur facts right before you bitch and judge. I made this account like this for a REASON which is nobody else's business.


End file.
